Current systems in the industry require location stations to transfer blanks from one tooling station to another tooling station. For example, one cutting station cannot feed multiple grinding stations without having a relocation station at each grinding station. If more than one grinder is in the system, the glass parts are transferred from the cutter to locations stations for each grinder. The transfer is normally done with conveyors that only positions the glass well enough to fit in the location stations. Location stations are costly, complicated and subject to locator wear. Further, any transfer of glass blanks to a conveyor or conveyors looses all alignment. A transfer system that eliminates conveyors and relocation stations would be highly desirable and provide a high costs savings to the industry.